Ophthalmic inspection lenses are utilized by physicians in conjunction with a slit lamp, ophthaloscope or operating microscope to view inside the eye to inspect, diagnose and treat various eye conditions, such as macular edema and glaucoma.
There is a range of ophthalmic inspection lenses utilized for viewing specific regions of the eye. General inspection lenses have a single optical element and a range of optical prescription from 15 to 90D and are freely held in front of the cornea without making contact. For precise inspection and treatment of specific anatomical regions of the eye specialty lenses are utilized with multiple optical elements, which are designed to be utilized with an optical surface in contact with the anterior surface of the cornea, such as, capsulotomy, gonio, and retina lenses.
The current art for ophthalmic inspection lenses has at least one optical lens and a metal housing, whereby these multiple components are glued or mechanically retained together as a single assembly. These lenses have a high cost as they require precision optics, precision mating of parts and a high quality of workmanship in the complete assembly.